Generally, a refrigerator stores foods or beverages (hereinafter referred to as “stored goods”) in a fresh state for a long time using cool air. The refrigerator generally classifies a storage chamber into a refrigerating chamber for storing the stored goods at a temperature above zero and a freezing chamber for storing the stored goods at a temperature below zero.
The refrigerator includes a compressor, a condenser, an expansion valve, and an evaporator in a machine room, such that the refrigerator repeatedly performs a cooling cycle for sequentially performing compression→condensation→expansion→evaporation of a refrigerant.
The refrigerator can allow the inner space of the storage chamber to be kept at a freezing or refrigerating temperature using cool air heat-exchanged in the evaporation process of the cooling cycle.
Recently, due to improvement in the standard of living, storage capacity of the refrigerator is rapidly increasing to store more various and much more stored goods, such that functions have become more diversified for improvement of user convenience.